


Hate- A Jamilton Oneshot

by turkulesmulligan



Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Panicking, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkulesmulligan/pseuds/turkulesmulligan
Summary: Thomas Jefferson tries to clean up other people’s messes and blames everything on himself. Alex is there.





	Hate- A Jamilton Oneshot

Thomas’ POV

There he was, standing in all his glory—Alexander Hamilton. Unlike most days his face was calm, peaceful almost. He just sat at his desk, typing away. I had always found it rather cute when his eyes would squint, and his brows would knit together, whenever he would stare at a screen too long, or pulled too many consecutive all nighters. Sure, it wasn’t necessarily healthy, but tired Alex was funny, and that had to count for something. 

He looked up and we made a bit of horribly awkward eye contact. This resulted in me looking away as fast as I possibly could, praying no one could see the light blush creeping up my neck. Breathe, Thomas, breathe. And as always I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and tried to focus my attention back to my keyboard—because work was something I had to deal with(believe it or not), soon I became immersed in the tiny grammatical error an email I was told to respond to. What kind of person uses the wrong your? Did they not proof read the thing, before sending it?  
I’m snapped out of my angry internal monologue when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and there he stood. A scowl present on his face. I panic and threw out something dull and uncalculated, stuttering a bit,

“W-What do you want Hamilton? I’m busy.” I say gesturing at my computer and the stacks of paper surrounding it.

“What do I want?,” He lets out a rye laugh, “you’re the one who’s been eye-fucking me all morning. I thought you might be stoned or something” he leans forward jokingly to see if my eyes were bloodshot. I blink twice and stare blankly, an attempt to regain my composure and wait for him to get the fuck out of my face before responding,

“Oh please, like I would ever. I was simply admiring that lovely plant you gave on your desk. Don’t flatter yourself, darlin’” That was not what I meant to say, damnit. Who admires fucking plants? Also, of fucking everything I could say, ‘darling’ was the first I thought of. Kill me now.

“Because you have such an appreciation for plant life.” He scoffed, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh fuck off already,” I say dryly. I don’t have time to worry about this.

“Jesus, someone woke up on the wrong side of James.” That was just cold. Alexander and his friends seemed to find it so bloody funny that I used to have a crush on James Madison, I don’t even know how they found out; but it wasn’t funny. In fact, it practically ruined our friendship—correction, if it didn’t ruin our friendship in college it sure as hell did now—James and I have been unable to have a decent conversation in a year. We always find ourselves sitting in silence, unable to handel the never ending small talk.

“Fuck you.” I said. All I could think was, please go away, before I further destroy our already horrible relationship—because even though some of the things he says are hurtful, I know I’ve entertained similar things. I ruin everything.

“Name a time and place.”

“W-what?” I felt my face heat up. Did I miss hear that?

“What?” He shrugged and returned to his desk.

I made a mental note to try and check where my eyes were looking and what they were doing, and to get a plant. Plants are the best.

I made my way back to my work—an email in need of drafting, to a competing company our corporation was trying to build an alliance with. It wasn’t going well, to say the least. It also wasn’t helpful that Alexander had left the company for our current work place, but we still needed to make an effort. The corporation was in desperate need of funds. Some of our previous sponsors had withdrawn their money after our stock dropped drastically, due to my sexuality and private life being leaked to the public—honestly I was surprised I still had a job; but all of the details aren’t important. What’s important is the fact that I’m good at my job.

————

Before I knew it the office was almost entirely empty, leaving only Alexander and I. I peered at the clock it was 9:32. I could assume Washington had told Alexander to close up when he finished his work. Assuming he’d even retire for the night at all. Washington had always trusted Alexander more than he had ever trusted me. Not that I blamed him for that. 

The pair had a confusing relationship I had to assume was completely platonic. If not—that shit was seriously fucked. I shook my head, to rid my mind of the horrific images.

“I’m heading out.” I said—the volume of my voice unnecessarily loud, given it was just the two of us; but I supposed I hadn’t thought about it much.

“Am I supposed to give a fuck?” Well that was … so sweet—sarcasm fully intended.

“Wow. So concise. I never thought I’d see the day when Alexander-fucking-Hamilton was blunt.” His face shifted.

“Why do you hate me?” I was slightly taken aback by his question. 

“Honestly, the same could be asked of you.” He looked up at me as I set my bag down.

“But I don’t hate you, I mean sure, you can be a bit of a prick sometimes; but I assume that’s just cause’ you’re insecure or some shit—I don’t know. I took this psych class in college and-”

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He was shocked at first, but settled into it, snaking his hand up into my hair, and turing his head slightly to deepen the kiss. After a few perfect moments, I pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes, my hand still on his cheek and whispered in his ear,  
“I could never hate you, darlin’,” and with that I picked up my laptop bag and walked away. Leaving Alexander a flushed, confused mess. 

Well that was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is....interesting. I was too lazy to italisize and shit like that.


End file.
